August 19 Chat Dump
LegendKillerProductions(The gang is walking down the street * *.) *8:32Igor the MiiOh God No *Igor: "..." *8:32PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "This beginning scene is cliche and overrated." *8:32Igor the Mii(I'm RPing) *8:32LegendKillerProductionsJames: Yeah. *Cool, Igor! *8:32Igor the MiiIgor: "Guys...." *8:32Zombie407TGB1: What? *8:33Igor the MiiIgor: "I have a crush on Rin from Vocaloid..." *Igor: "I'm Serious." *8:33LegendKillerProductions(We pass a box on the side of the sidewalk.) *8:33PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Really?" *Peanut: "I wonder what this box is doing." *8:33Igor the MiiIgor: "Yeah." *8:33Zombie407TGB1: What's in that box? *8:34LegendKillerProductions(We open the box. There is a mirror in it.) *8:34PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "I can't believe it! It looks like I'm gonna put up a new trope called Why do you keep changing crushes?" *8:34Igor the Mii(Who will RP as Rin) *8:34PB&Jotterisnumber1Jelly: "Huh?" *8:34Zombie407TGB1: that's it? *8:34PB&Jotterisnumber1Hmm... *8:34Igor the MiiIgor: "Don't worry, I still love Info-Chan and Patchouli." *8:34PB&Jotterisnumber1Let's decide. *8:35LegendKillerProductionsSophie can have it. *8:35PB&Jotterisnumber1OK. *Rin: "Of course you love me!" *8:35Igor the MiiIgor: Blushes *8:36LegendKillerProductions(The mirror starts glowing.) *8:36Igor the MiiIgor: "Uh?" *8:36Zombie407TGB1: Huh? *8:36PB&Jotterisnumber1Preston: "What's happening?" *8:36LegendKillerProductions(Shrek runs towards us.) *8:36Zombie407TGB1: I have a a question *8:36LegendKillerProductionsShrek: LADDEHZ! *8:36Igor the MiiIgor: "WHAT!?" *8:36Zombie407TGB1: why am I the on *8:37Igor the Miiholds Rin *8:37LegendKillerProductions(Shrek boots the entire gang all the way to the HQ.) *8:37PB&Jotterisnumber1Peanut: "HELP!" *8:37Zombie407TGB1: y one without a fictional crush? *8:37PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "That overrated fiend!" *8:37Igor the MiiIgor: "U?" *8:37LegendKillerProductions(The mirror is still intact.) *8:37Igor the Mii *Uh *DS Motors has joined the chat! *8:37LegendKillerProductionsHi DS Motors. *8:37Igor the MiiHi MarioLeopoldSam *8:38DS MotorsHey *8:38Igor the MiiIgor: "Uh?" *8:39PB&Jotterisnumber1Jelly: "Is Shrek crazy?!" *8:39Zombie407TGB1: I know who my fictional crush can be! *8:39PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Afraid so, Jel." *8:39Igor the MiiIgor: "Who?" *8:39LegendKillerProductionsJames: Let's test this mirror. *8:39Zombie407TGB1: The Mangle! *8:39LegendKillerProductions(James looks at the mirror.) *8:39Igor the MiiIgor: "Animtronic+Human=What" *8:39LegendKillerProductionsJames: Mirror, mirror, on the wall... *8:40Zombie407TGB1: ? *8:40PB&Jotterisnumber1Preston: "Snow White much? A blizzard warning may happen...." *8:40LegendKillerProductions(Some dude walks by.) *8:40Igor the MiiIgor: "Uh?" *8:40LegendKillerProductionsDude: That mirror isn't on a wall. *8:40Zombie407tgb1: who are you? *8:40LegendKillerProductionsJames: Who cares? *8:41Zombie407TGB1: I care *8:41LegendKillerProductionsJames... who is the handsomest one of all? *8:41Igor the MiiIgor: "I hope it isn't my Friendly Rival Len." *8:41Zombie407TGB1: who's len *8:41LegendKillerProductions(Suddenly, a Derp comic face appears.) *James: Huh? * *in the mirror.) *Mirror: My b@lls! *8:42Zombie407TGB1: That's it. I'm outta here. *8:42Igor the MiiIgor: "Len from Vocaloid, He thinks he can have Rin!" *8:42LegendKillerProductionsJames: WHAT?! *8:42Zombie407(tgb1 teleports away) *8:42PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Unfortunately, it's too gross for my liking." *8:42LegendKillerProductions(Suddenly, the face starts spinning while it makes turkey noises.) *James: WTF? *8:43PB&Jotterisnumber1Baby Butter: "Uh oh." *DS Motors has left the chat. *8:43Igor the MiiIgor: "So, I'm a better choice than Len?" *8:43LegendKillerProductions(The mirror starts glowing green.) *8:43PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Green? A hint of ogre there, isn't it?" *Zombie407 has left the chat. *DS Motors has joined the chat! *8:44LegendKillerProductions(Suddenly, we get pulled towards the mirror.) *James: I DON'T LIKE WHERE THIS IS HEADED! *8:45Igor the MiiIgor: "What?" *8:45PB&Jotterisnumber1Preston: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" *8:45Igor the Miiand Rin are first to be sucked in *8:45LegendKillerProductions(The gang gets sucked into the mirror.) *8:45Igor the MiiIgor: "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" *8:45LegendKillerProductions(We travel through a tunnel.) *James: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *8:46PB&Jotterisnumber1Jelly: "HELP!" Peanut: "WE ARE SPINNING AROUND!" Baby Butter: (cries) *8:46Igor the MiiIgor: "RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!" Screaming *8:46LegendKillerProductions(Suddenly, we are all unconscious.) *8:46PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Uhhh-huuuuuuuuuh...." (is dizzy) *8:47LegendKillerProductions(Igor, Sophie, and James wake up leaning on the side of a house.) *8:47Igor the Miiwakes up first. *8:47LegendKillerProductions(Sophie is now human.) *8:47PB&Jotterisnumber1Hey! I'm a human! *8:47LegendKillerProductions(James wakes up.) *8:47Igor the MiiIgor: "Somebody's....Missing..." *8:47PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "* *"* *8:47Igor the MiiIgor: "And Gag of the week: Human!Sophie." *8:47LegendKillerProductionsJames: Now I'm up-DEAR GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO SOPHIE?!?! *8:47PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Yes, thank you." *Sophie: "James! Look! I'm a human!" *8:48LegendKillerProductionsJames: Weird.. *8:48Igor the MiiIgor: "Where's Rin?" *8:48LegendKillerProductions(There is a piece of paper next to us.) *8:48Igor the Miiis in Mlid shock *8:48PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "What does that paper say?" *8:48Igor the MiiIgor: "I know what happened..." *8:48LegendKillerProductions(It's a lettwer.) *DS Motors has left the chat. *DS Motors has joined the chat! *8:49Igor the MiiIgor: "It's obvious that..." *8:49LegendKillerProductions"Dear Igor, Sophie, and James..." *8:49Igor the MiiIgor: "THEY KIDNAPPED RIN!" a Shock Face *8:50LegendKillerProductions"Today is the big day. You 3 are all turning 10, and are ready to go on your awesome Unova adventure." *8:50Igor the MiiIgor: "But I'm 14." *8:50LegendKillerProductions"So make sure you guys stop by the lab." *"Signed, Professor Juniper." *8:50Igor the MiiIgor: "I know what this means." *8:50PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "My age has regressed a bit, too!" *8:51LegendKillerProductionsJames: Mine has too! *8:51Igor the MiiIgor: "What?" *8:51LegendKillerProductionsJames: And so has yours, Igor! *8:51Igor the MiiIgor: "Wait." *Igor: "We're 10 again?" *8:51LegendKillerProductionsJames: Yep! *8:52Igor the MiiIgor: "Alright." *8:52LegendKillerProductions(A lady, presumably our mother, walks by.) *Mom: Get up, guys! Today's the day! *James: Really? *8:52Igor the MiiIgor: "I'm already awake." *8:53LegendKillerProductionsMom: Yep, today you start your adventure! *8:53PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "My interests at the age of 10 were.....Super Mario, Pokemon, Smash Bros., Muppet Babies, Ed Edd n' Eddy, CLG Wiki...." *Sophie: "Oh boy!" *8:53LegendKillerProductionsMom: I remember when you guys were babies and I was changing your diapers. *Mom: Those were the days... *8:53PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Um...." *8:53Igor the MiiIgor: "Ok?" *8:54LegendKillerProductions(Mom starts humming "Those Were The Days".) *DS Motors has left the chat. *8:54LegendKillerProductionsJames: Apparently, we're all siblings. *8:54Igor the Miiis a bit paranoid. *8:54PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "In this world, at least." *8:54Igor the MiiIgor: "I'm heading for the lab." *8:54LegendKillerProductionsMom: Well, time's a-wasting! Get to Juniper's lab! *(James and Sophie follow Igor.) *8:55Igor the Miiheads to the Lab. *8:55LegendKillerProductionsJames: Bye, Mom! *8:55PB&Jotterisnumber1the lab *Sophie: "Look at this place!" *8:55LegendKillerProductionsJames: Yeah! (Professor Juniper walks up to us.) *8:56Igor the MiiIgor: "Hi!" *8:56LegendKillerProductionsProfessor Juniper: You're here! *8:56PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "What's your name? I'm Sophie." *DS Motors has joined the chat! *8:56LegendKillerProductionsProfessor Juniper: Sophie, you're so funny! It's me, good old Professor Juniper! *8:56PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Hey Professor Juniper!" *8:56Igor the MiiIgor: "I Know." *8:57LegendKillerProductionsJames: So, we're gonna have our big adventure now? *Professor Juniper: Mm-hmm! *8:57Igor the MiiIgor: "I'm Picking Tepig!" *8:57LegendKillerProductionsProfessor Juniper: Come with me! *(Prof. Juniper walks the gang to a table. *8:58PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "I'll pick Oshawott!" *8:58LegendKillerProductionsJames: Great! I'll take Snivy! *8:58Igor the MiiIgor: "Predicted it." *8:58LegendKillerProductions(On the table are a cocky Snivy, a nervous Oshawott, and a happy Tepig.) *8:59Igor the MiiIgor: "You know that Starters have a low chance of being Female?" *9:00PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Hello, little guys! And yes, I know." *9:00LegendKillerProductionsJames: Yeah. *9:00Igor the MiiIgor: "What if Tepig is a Female?" *Igor: "I'm Just Curious..." *9:00LegendKillerProductionsProfessor Juniper: All males. *9:00Igor the MiiIgor: "Oh." *9:01LegendKillerProductionsShould we give them nicknames? *9:01PB&Jotterisnumber1Sure! *9:01LegendKillerProductionsIgor? *9:01Igor the MiiIgor: "I'll name Tepig Fire Bacon." *9:01LegendKillerProductions(James facepalms.) *9:01Igor the MiiIgor: "Bonus Points if you get it" *9:02LegendKillerProductionsProf. Juniper: These are the 3 starters. *Prof. Juniper: Snivy... *(Snivy takes a bow.) *9:02PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "I'm gonna name my Oshawott Wattson!" *9:02Igor the MiiIgor: "Tepig." *9:02LegendKillerProductionsProf. Juniper: ...Oshawott... *(Oshawott tries to hide.) *Prof. Juniper: ...and Tepig! *(Tepig jumps.) *(Up and down.) *9:04Igor the MiiIgor: "Ummmm...." *9:04LegendKillerProductionsProf. Juniper: Snivy is Grass-type, Oshawott is Water-type, and Tepig is Fire-type! *9:04PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Oh yes." *9:04LegendKillerProductionsProf. Juniper: There's something else I need to give you. *9:05Igor the MiiIgor: "We know." Giggles *Igor: "Pokédex." *9:05LegendKillerProductionsProf. Juniper: That's right! *(Prof. Juniper gets the 3 Pokedexes.) *Prof. Juniper: These are devices that will record the Pokemon you catch! *9:06Igor the MiiIgor: "I know to catch a Pokémon." *9:06LegendKillerProductionsProf. Juniper: Now, who will take who? *9:06PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "I'll take the Oshawott!" *9:07LegendKillerProductions(Oshawott back away.) *9:07Igor the MiiIgor: "Tepig." *9:07LegendKillerProductions(Tepig jumps in Igor's arms.) *James: So, I guess I'll have Snivy? *(Snivy turns his back on James.) *James: Come on! Act like you even care! *9:08Igor the MiiIgor: Cheers "I am fire!" his Fire Powers. *9:09PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Come on, little Oshawott, please?" sits down Sophie: (picks up Oshawott) "I'll name you Wattson." *9:09LegendKillerProductions(James holds his hand out to Snivy, but Snivy slaps his hand away.) *James: Elitist... *(Oshawott freaks out.) *James: Snivy deserves a good nickname. I'll name you... *9:10PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Shhhh....Wattson..." the Oshawott frantically panics, but manages to calm down Sophie: "There." *9:10LegendKillerProductionsJames: Buttface McGee! *9:10Igor the MiiIgor: "Name Him EliteNature!" *9:10LegendKillerProductions(SNivy snarls at James.) *James: i"M KIDDING!!! *DS Motors has left the chat. *9:11LegendKillerProductions(Snivy glares at James.) *9:11Igor the MiiIgor: "EliteNature is a better nickname, Do you agree, Snivy?" *9:11LegendKillerProductionsJames: How about... *DS Motors has joined the chat! *9:11Igor the MiiIgor: "I know Snivy isn't mine." *9:12LegendKillerProductions(Snivy points at a poster saying "Ignatius".) *James: ...something dignified... *(Snivy starts pointing harder.) *9:12PB&Jotterisnumber1BRB. So please pause the RP until I return. *9:12LegendKillerProductionsJames: ...but not too over the top... *PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Well..." *9:39LegendKillerProductions(Snivy thrusts his arms towards the poster.) *DS Motors has left the chat. *DS Motors has joined the chat! *9:39LegendKillerProductionsJames: Trevor! Yeah, that's a nice name! *9:39Pingy Animatronic(igor why did you say nope.avi to me when I said mama mia? *) *9:40Igor the Mii(Derailing RP) *9:40LegendKillerProductions(Snivy starts yelling.) *9:40Pingy Animatronicpingy: who in the heck is trevor?! *9:40PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "The Snivy James just named. That rhymed!" *9:40LegendKillerProductionsProf. Juniper: So, Tepig is Fire Bacon- *(James groans._ **) *9:40Pingy Animatronicpingy: are you referencing GoGang: Burning the Pig? *9:41Igor the MiiIgor: "Nope." *9:41LegendKillerProductionsProf. Juniper: Oshawott is Wattson, and Snivy is Trevor. *9:41PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Correct." *9:41Pingy Animatronicpingy: what correct for? *9:41LegendKillerProductionsJames: Yes. *9:41Pingy Animatronicpingy: the one that I said? *9:41LegendKillerProductions(Snivy holds a sign saying "NO!!!") *9:41PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "To say that they're the right names for the-Huh?" *9:41Igor the MiiIgor: "Snivy is sure Cocky." *9:42LegendKillerProductionsProf. Juniper: Okay, now for the next part... *9:42Pingy Animatronicpingy: and I bet snivy is sure a grumpy grumpy guy *9:42LegendKillerProductions(Prof. Juniper holds them the Pokeballs.) *9:42Igor the MiiIgor: "Pingy is not a human." *9:42LegendKillerProductions*gives *9:42PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Cool Pokéballs!" *9:42Pingy Animatronicpingy: well can I have piplup as my pokemon? **pingy sees what he can do on his pokemon *9:43PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "We're in Unova, silly Pingy!" *9:43Igor the MiiIgor: "Pingy! This is not Sinnoh! This is Unova!" *9:43LegendKillerProductionsProf. Juniper: Now, open the Poke Balls, and point them at your starters! *9:43Pingy Animatronic*pingy opens his poke ball *9:43PB&Jotterisnumber1does so *9:43Igor the MiiIgor *9:43LegendKillerProductions(James captures Trevor.) *9:43Pingy Animatronicpingy: now what is my pokemon? *9:44LegendKillerProductions(Tempest attacks Pingy.) *9:44Pingy Animatronicpingy: tempest! stop attacking me! *9:44LegendKillerProductionsJames: Just ignore him. *9:44Igor the Miisends Fire Bacon on his Pokeball. *9:44Pingy Animatronic*tempest slices me into 600 bits *9:44PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Huh? Tempest! You came along for-NVM." *9:44Igor the MiiDissappears *9:44Pingy Animatronicpingy: why are you guys ignoring me?! *pingy: do u think im a bad guy?! *9:45Igor the MiiIgor: "You're a good guy." *9:45PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "I trust you." *9:45Pingy Animatronic*pingy puts himself back into pieces *9:45Igor the MiiIgor: "Can we head to the next town?" *9:45Pingy Animatronicpingy: uh.... *9:46LegendKillerProductionsProf. Juniper: Now, I've done what I can! Now go out there and adventure! *9:46Pingy Animatronicpingy: fine... *9:46Igor the MiiIgor: "OK." *9:46PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Goodbye!" *9:46LegendKillerProductions(Prof. Juniper gives everyone 2 Poke Balls.) *(The gang walks out.) *9:46Igor the Mii(Wait) *9:47Pingy Animatronicpingy: well what's inside my backpack *9:47Igor the Mii(It's 5 Pokeballs) *9:47Pingy Animatronic*pingy sees what's inside his backpack he's carrying **pingy gets a koopa shell out *pingy: eh no **pingy throws it out *9:47PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Really?" *9:47Igor the Miigrabs the shell *9:47Pingy Animatronic*pingy gets a bullet bill out *pingy: eh no **pingy throws it out *9:48LegendKillerProductionsJames: TIme to go to Route 1! *9:48Igor the MiiPockets it, Animal Crossing style *9:48PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Yay!" *9:48Pingy Animatronic*we go to route 1 *9:48PB&Jotterisnumber1hides behind Sophie's back *9:48Igor the Miicheers *9:48Pingy Animatronic*pingy gets a boo out while walking to route 1 *pingy: eh no **throws it out *9:49Igor the MiiIgor: "Pingy, Stahp." *9:49PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Pingy. We're not in the Mushroom Kingdom." *9:49Pingy Animatronicpingy: I have various Mario things on my backpack **pingy gets a mega mushroom out *pingy: ooooh! *DS Motors has left the chat. *DS Motors has joined the chat! *9:49PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "But we're in the Pokémon universe, not Mario!" *9:49Igor the MiiIgor: "NO TIME TO WASTE!" *9:49Pingy Animatronicpingy: im gonna take one bite in this mega mushroom! **pingy takes one bite *9:50Igor the Miiheads to the Next Town *9:50PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Ah....Route 1." *